fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's Purple Hair (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 2
Soon Lou and Lulu got to Tommy and Dil's home as they stood on the small porch after ringing the doorbell. Lulu was holding Dil as Lou was holding, the now blonde-haired, Tommy's hand. Didi then opened the door and was shock to see Tommy's hair blonde. "Oh my goodness! Pop what happened?!" Didi asked in shock "Seems the little sprouts found and got into Lulu's hair dye, and then this happened." Lou explained looking down at Tommy who was smiling Tommy was actually happy since he figured that now, since his hair was a different color, no one would talk about his hair or call him names like grape head. "Well I think he should be alright for now." Didi said as Lulu handed her Dil "Anyway thanks for watching the kids." Didi said as Lou and Lulu left Didi then went on and gave Tommy and Dil there baths after dinner. Didi still struggled a little to get Dil to take his bath. As she finished she put the babies to bed, Dil of course fell asleep first, as Tommy laid I bed wondering about a few things. What would his friends think of his new hair? Would they not notice him like they didn't notice Chuckie when his hair was black? The big question was, Would the grown ups not notice him and stop talking about his hair? Tommy then drifted off to sleep wondering all those things. The next morning Tommy and Dil had gotten up and had breakfast. Didi and Stu were still shocked about Tommy's hair being blonde. After breakfast Didi put Tommy and Dil in the playpen like normal as she went off to do chores. Not to soon after the door bell ring as the other babies were dropped off. The other babies were shocked to see Tommy's hair blonde. "Tommy what happens to you hairs?" Chuckie asked "Yeah and whys is its that color?" Kiki asked as well "Me and Dilly mades it that way with my grandma's hair stuffs like what we useded in Chuckie to makes his hairs black." Tommy said smiling "You don't even looks like Tommy no mores." Lil said "I'm still Tommy, just with a different color of hairs." Tommy said Just then Didi came over and picked up Dil. "Come on kids time to go to the park." Didi then took the kids to the car and helped them into their car seats Didi then took the babies to the park as she sat on a bench as the babies went to play in the sandbox. The babies started making sand castles as some people walked by them as two ladies stopped and noticed the babies. "Aren't those babies adorable? They must be twins. Look how adorable that little one walking backwards is," A lady said referring to Phil, Lil, and Dil "Look at that cute little outfit she has one, and look at the little carrot top." Another lady said about Kimi and Chuckie This was the moment of truth, would the ladies ignore Tommy's hair and walk away without saying anything about it. "Aw look at how he walks isn't that cute?" "With that blonde hair he's like a little corn pop." Tommy frowned as the ladies walked away, he thought it would work. (Tommy's POV) I really thinkded that making my hairs a different color would works but it didn't and I wasn't happy bout it neither. I dont like my purple hairs or this hairs. I has to thinks of somethings or I'd never gets the grown ups to stop talking bout my hairs. I then thinkded of somethings but I had to waits until I gots back home. (Normal POV) Tommy was upset that the ladies said something about his hair. He wanted to do something so others would stop talking about his hair. Tommy then thought of something that he could do. Of course he had to wait until he got home to actually do it. Besides his mom did say he needed a haircut so why not do it himself. About an hour later Didi took the babies and headed back to Tommy's house as she put the babies in the play pen before going off to make lunch for the babies. Tommy found this the perfect time to get some scissors and cut his hair. Tommy took his screw driver out of his overalls pocket as he opened the play pen. "Tommy where are you going?" Chuckie asked "I'm going to cuts off my hairs Chuckie, I don't want to be called corn pop that's even worserer than being called grape head." Tommy said "But Tommy if you do's that you'll be like Dil. With barely any hairs." Chuckie said "I don't cares Chuckie I just don't want to be called Grape head or corn pop." Tommy said as he walked over to the stairs. (Tommy's POV) I didn't care what nobody's saided to me, as bob as my witlness I was going to cuts my hairs so no ones can call me those names ever again. I climbed up the stairs to my room as I grabbeded the safely scissors for the cup my mom kepts them in. (Normal POV) Tommy had crawled up the stairs as he went down the hall to his room. He no longer listen to his friend as he just couldn't take being called grape head or corn pop anymore. Tommy walked into his room as he grabbed some safety scissors from a cup full of supplies like crayons, and safety scissors of course. Tommy then went to his mommy and daddy's room as he knew there was a mirror in there. Tommy then stood in front of the mirror and started cutting his hair as strands of dyed blonde strands fell to the floor Go to Part 3 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Purple Hair Chapters